


44 Days

by NovemberRose



Series: Minutes and Days [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Fluff, Girl squad and boy squads play cupid when Evak play too much, M/M, Renuions, like it's woven in but not a huge part, side eva/vilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberRose/pseuds/NovemberRose
Summary: How Even and Isak spent 42 days apart and a weekend in the mountains brings them back together.





	1. Isak's 42 Days

On the first day, Isak doesn’t leave his room and no one tries to make him. Noora leaves some food outside of his door and he gets some encouraging texts from the boys but he doesn’t get anything from the person he most wants to hear from.

On the third day, he sits with Eskild and Noora watching some movie where Julia Roberts is in love with her best friend and he hates it. Julia Roberts makes him think of Pretty Woman which makes him think of Even so he hates it but that’s why he loves it too.

On the fifth day, Linn takes him for some kebab which surprises everyone but it’s a welcome suggestion. They walk in silence and sit in silence and Isak is relieved. She doesn’t tell him how much he’ll hate Even one day like last time, she doesn’t pity him, and she doesn’t try to fix things either. She says nothing until the walk home when she takes a hold of his hand and squeezes it.

“Kebab helps.” She states, her lips quirking up in a smile. He breathes out a laugh and smiles genuinely for the first time in five days.

On the eighth day, Jonas gets him to go to a party at Ingrid’s. It’s all going well, he’s buzzed and with people who care about him, he feels like things might be okay. Until that song, that stupid Gabrielle song that Even always insisted was their song, came on. He quickly excused himself to go outside, sitting on the steps of Ingrid’s house.

“Hey Isak.” He looks up to see Vilde’s bright and cherry face. “Want me to sit with you?” She sits before he can answer and squeezes his shoulder. “Isak, can I tell you something?”

“Not now Vilde, I’m-maybe tell Eva or Chris, they’re in there.” He really doesn’t want to add “went off on Vilde” to his list of problems.

“I can’t tell them.” She shakes her head and he sees fear in her eyes which startles him. What could be so scary to her that she won’t tell two of her best friends but she’ll tell him? He sighs and gestures for her to say it because he knows she won’t give up until she does. “I think I’m a lesbian.” He doesn’t say a word for what feels like hours and the wide-eyed terror on her face as she awaits his reaction kills him, because he knows he used to look like that.

“Okay.” He finally says and he’s not thinking about Even anymore. He just wants to help Vilde. Whatever she was dealing with, being there for her got him out of his own issues.

On the twelfth day, he finally gets mad. He found one of Even’s hoodies and began throwing everything of Even’s into a pile. Then he tosses in everything Even ever gave/lent him and then he kicks all of it. He searches the flat for a box and tosses it all in.

“Isak, are you moving out?” Eskild teases him but Isak scowls in reply. “Okay, my favourite grumpy teen, what are you doing?”

“I’m not grumpy and I’m going to send all of this to Even.” He snaps, cringing as he says the name.

“Are you sure? I mean, you two are going to get back together-" Eskild is calm as he moves closer to Isak and smiles warmly.

“No, we’re not, he made his choice.” Isak cuts him off and begins taping up the box quickly.

“He didn’t-"

“Whose side are you on?” Eskild throws up his hands and gets Isak a marker to write his address.

“I’ll mail it for you.” Isak looks at him like he’s crazy. “You’re all fired up right now, you might upset the postal service and get arrested.” Isak pursed his lips and shoved the box at Eskild before stomping into his room and slamming the door.

On the eighteenth day, Magnus gets the same wrath when he reveals he’s been texting Even.

“Why, why would you talk to him?” They were in the lunchroom so he wasn’t screaming but he was as loud as he could be without causing a scene.

“Because he’s my friend and he’s at school without his family so I thought he could use someone back in Oslo checking in.”

“His parents can text him.” There was venom in Isak’s voice and Jonas glared at him.

“Dude, chill out. Magnus always got on really well with Even and I know you’re pissed but Even’s not-"

“Not what?” Isak was sick of all of his friends “taking Even’s side”, they were supposed to tell him what a horrible person Even was and how he was better off.

“He’s not our enemy. You’re our bro, we like Even but you’re our bro, so don’t bite my head off when I tell you this but…Even didn’t really dump you.” Isak stood up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and storming out. Even had abandoned him, told him to work things out for himself, and he was sick and tired of being the bad guy.

On the twentieth day, he apologizes to all of his friends and Eskild. Everyone accepts his apology and Eskild tells him that now he’s ready to “heal.” He believes him.

On the twenty-fifth day he sees he has a missed call from Even and he drops his phone on the floor of his room. He doesn’t call back though, he’s not ready and he doesn’t want to deal with this over the phone.

On the thirtieth day, Eskild convinces him to go to a bar, a gay bar at that.

“You don’t have to hook up, you just need some fun outside of some trashy high school party.” Isak goes begrudgingly but he vows to excuse himself after an hour. Once his first hour is over though, he decides to stay. He’s tipsy, Eskild introduced him to some friends, and he’s relaxed. The only drawback is the music but he can handle it.

This guy Anders starts flirting with him and Isak doesn’t mind. Anders is cute, he’s got chocolate brown eyes, black hair, a little shorter than Isak but not too bad, and most importantly he’s making him feel wanted. It’s all going well until Anders tries to kiss him and he tenses, he can’t do that yet. He should, he wishes he could, but it feels wrong. Flirting is one thing, people used to flirt with him when he was with Even and it meant nothing, but kissing someone felt dirty. He calls himself a cab and goes home to sulk.

On the thirty-second day, he’s trying to find his red hoodie, he’s going through every place in the flat he might have left it. He decides to go through Eskild’s room because it’s not like Eskild never barges in on his space and he’s not even home. He looks through and goes to the closet and stops when he sees the box. The box Eskild was supposed to send Even and he picks it up slowly, forgetting about his search.

He takes it to his room and rips it open and there’s the hoodie because it wasn’t his: it was Even’s. He breathes it in and can’t help but smile at the familiar scent of the person he was still so in love with. Slipping it on, he smiles because he joy he feels being surrounding by Even’s scent is greater than the pain. Moments later, there’s a knock at his door and it’s Eskild.

“Oh god, you went in my room and you found the box. I’m sorry, I just-I knew you’d still want it-" Isak cuts him off with a hug and Eskild is so stunned he doesn’t even hug back.

“Thanks.” He whispers and pulls away to go meet the boys at Jonas’.

On the thirty-third day, he gets something in the mail from Even that he doesn’t open it until the thirty-fifth day.

It’s one of his famous two panel drawings and Isak hates how he smiles instantly. The first panel is Even sitting alone in his dorm with the caption and the second is the both of them in there watching a movie. Underneath it reads “Isak, I miss you. I hope you’ve thought about what I said because I still think I made the with right choice but I hope you miss me too. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry we’re apart but I know we’ll be together again…in OUR universe.” Isak holds the drawing to his chest and finally he knows what everyone meant when they said “you two didn’t really break up.” That’s why he couldn’t kiss or hook up with anyone, and that’s why he was so happy to see his “Even box”, because Even Bech Næsheim was still his boyfriend

On the thirty-ninth day, Chris and Vilde approach him at his locker.

“Isak, every year us girls go up to my grandmother’s cabin and this year, we wanted to invite you and the boys. Since you’re basically the leader, you tell the rest of them.” Chris said with an excited smile on her face.

“You’re okay with Magnus being there?’ He asked Vilde who nodded quickly.

“Isak, you can be with friends with an ex.” She said as if she was talking down to him and he was proud of himself for not rolling his eyes.

“I’ll let them know. What weekend?”

“This weekend!” Chris and Vilde say in unison.

“Thanks for the advanced notice?”

“Like you don’t want to get drunk in a cabin with your friends and escape Nissen.” Chris points out, rolling her eyes.

“Fair enough.”

On the forty-second day, everyone trudges up to the mountains to Chris’ and Isak notes that Magnus is more gentle with Vilde than he’d been since their breakup; laughing and chatting and treating her as a friend. He wondered if he knew what Isak knew. Once they got there, everyone threw their bags down and breathed a sigh of relief that the journey was over.

“Okay so there’s only 6 rooms, everyone has to share. I’ll be with Sana, Eva’s with Vilde-“ Isak catches the way Vilde blushes and he silently roots for her to get the girl. “Mahdi with Magnus, Jonas with Isak, and Noora gets her own.” Once Chris announced that, Isak cocked his head to the side.

“Why does Noora get her own?” He looks around the room and is only more confused that no one else has an issue.

“Because…she’s gorgeous.” Chris shrugs and Noora blushes, blowing her a kiss.

“Also, there’s an even number of boys and odd number of girls so it had to be a girl.” Eva adds to try to make it seem logical.

“Okay…” He rolls his eyes and looks to Jonas to go find their room. He takes note though of how relieved everyone looks when he accepts it but says nothing. They all get settled: Mahdi and Noora starting making dinner while everyone else starts drinking. There seems to be a comfortable groove until a knock at the door that causes everyone to look excited except Isak who once again thinks his friends are out of their minds.

“Who the hell is that?” He asks when no one else seems to.

“I’ll go see!’ Chris stands and heads to the door animatedly.

“Did she get into the weed?” Isak jokes to Jonas who laughs nervously. “You okay?” Before he can respond, Chris flings the door open and grins from ear to ear their new guest.

“Look who’s here.” The “guest” walks in and Isak freezes.

It’s Even.


	2. Even's 42 Days

On the first day, Even stays in his room, shutting the world out. It’s not like his depressive episodes where he can’t help it, he’s choosing to shut everyone out. He can’t face what he’s done, he can’t talk to anyone because he needs to convince himself it was right. It’s not forever, it wasn’t even going to be going on come summer time, it was just now. 

On the second day, he opens up to his roommate. 

“I just-he’s been saying for months that he doesn’t know what to do after school and he kept saying he didn’t want to go far away but he wouldn’t say why. I know why though, because of me. I don’t want him making his choices based on me.”

“What if he wants to?” His roommate Leif questioned. Leif had met Isak and seen the pair together so he knew how much love there was between them. Even sighs at first because that’s exactly what Isak had said to him and shook his head.

“Even if he does, he shouldn’t. I didn’t choose to come here for him, it was just a bonus that he wasn’t far away. He deserves to figure it out based on his wants and nothing more.”

“So you made him hate you to help him?”

“He doesn't hate me…fuck, do you think he hates me?” Even started to panic and Leif went over to sit on Even’s bed with him.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He had gotten comfortable with calming Even down even though he didn’t know too much about mental illness before Even. “It’s like Moulin Rouge, yeah? She pretends she doesn’t love him to protect him. You’re taking yourself from Isak to help him.”   
“Yeah…” Even laid down covering his face and taking deep breaths so he wouldn’t start crying.

“Look, man, it’s just a break right? He’ll figure himself out and you two will work it out.” Even said nothing because he suddenly felt really stupid and small. He wanted to call Isak and talk about it because that was his his go to for when he was upset but he can’t do that anymore.

On the fourth day, Jonas calls him and Even ignores it at first because he’s not in the mood to be yelled at. Jonas and him got on great, but he’d never let Even get away with hurting his best friend. Jonas calls again and then a third time, so Even knows he has to answer.

“What the fuck man?”

“Jonas-

“He’s a wreck, he just sulks and cries. What the fuck?”

“I didn’t…I wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.” Even’s voice is barely audible as his heart breaks imagining Isak right now. 

“I know so, again, what the fuck?” Even sighs and gives Jonas his side of the story and at first he’s met with silence. The silence goes on for so long that Even has to check to see if he hung up.

“Jonas?”

“I really wanted to hate you for this, but as far as reasons go, that’s pretty nice I guess. It’s dumb, but it does make sense.”

“Do you think he’ll see it that way?”

“He got really high last night and did a freestyle rap about you so maybe.”

On the sixth day, he’s in the library and he grabs his phone to take a break from staring at the same page. He wants to see how Isak is doing without asking and he begins checking social media. He still avoids it for himself, but he checks Isak’s Instagram. No updates. He tells himself to put the phone down and give it up but he finds himself checking Jonas’ Instagram and his eyes widen at the recent photo. It’s him, Eskild, Noora, Eva, and Isak at the Kollektivet with the caption ‘Ashtrays and Heartbreaks.’ which isn’t what’s upsetting but Isak’s face is. It looks like he hasn’t been sleeping or eating too much and his eyes are dull. Even shoves his phone in his backpack and tries to shake it off. 

He wants to call it all off now and tell Isak he’s an idiot and he wants him back but something holds him back. Isak needs to figure himself out and he can’t do that if he’s worrying about him. 

On the ninth day, his floor has a party and he tries to stay in his room as much as he can. That lasts two hours before one of the girls he’d cast in his student film last semester burst in. Her name was Astrid and she had bright green eyes (not as nice as Isak’s though, Even notes), pale skin, and auburn hair that she’d braided for the party.

“She begged.” Leif shrugs and winks at Even as Astrid sits with him, straightening her skirt.

“Even, I heard about the breakup and it’s okay. You shouldn’t be sitting here alone, you just be partying.” She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “You’re supposed to break up with your high school boyfriend. It’s the past, this is your future” Even’s eyes narrow and he drops her hand.

“I appreciate the support, but it’s not like that. Isak and I are something special, okay?” He shook his head. “I want to be alone.”

“Even, don’t be boring.” She whined.

“I’m not, just let me be.” He was almost warning her as if her staying might be a risk for both. 

“Fine, I tried.” She huffed, but took the hint and walked out, not looking back at him. He grabbed his phone and started dialling Isak’s number to work it out, but he tossed it to the side and groaned. 

On the fourteenth day, he gets a call from Eskild and braced himself. Would he get an earful of anger, more news about how much Isak is hurting, or worse: both? Eskild is calm though, and spoke to him the same was he always had.

“Isak wanted me to mail you all of your stuff and I told him I did, but I’m didn’t and I’m not going to. If iit comes up just say I did.” 

“Oh…why don’t you just send it? If it’s what he wants-“

“You two are so dramatic.” Even bites back an obvious retort at that. “You’re both being dramatic teenagers, but you’ll work it out and be making out on my couch by summer.”

“I’m twenty one.” 

“Semantics Even.” He teases and the line went quiet for a moment. “Just, don’t hold out on him for too long. You two have something really unique.” Even squeaks out an “okay” before hanging up. Something about Eskild’s tender sentiment brought him to tears and he knew that when he did reach out to Isak, he’d have to go above and beyond. He fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him for “the greater good” but it didn’t seem to be doing anyone any good.

On the sixteenth day, he gets a text from Magnus.

‘Hey, just wanted you to know if you need someone to talk to, I got you man! x’ He smiles at that, always having a soft spot for Magnus. 

‘Thanks Mags x’ He replies and he’s starting to think maybe he’s not such a bad person. 

On the twentieth day, he’s missing Isak like crazy and he needs to find an outlet for it. He starts drawing and writing, anything creative to keep him from doing something destructive. The last thing he needs is to overthink and make everything worse.

“Even, party on the third floor tonight, we’re going.” Leif declares, bursting into the room.

“Yeah, sure.” He waves him off, a party not sounding too bad, but his drawing was more important.

“Ooh what are you drawing?” Leif sits next to him, peering over his shoulder to check it out.

“It’s just…it’s about Isak.”

“It always is. Don’t you think you should move on?” His tone is tentative because he knows how protective Even is over Isak and their relationship.

“No because I didn’t break up with him. I love him, I want to be with him, I’m giving him space to figure himself out. He could do anything and if he factors me in, he might not make the right choice. If I take myself out for him, he’ll only be choosing for himself.” At first Even is pissed, but the more he talks, the more upset he is.

“I know but…let’s say he chooses to go to America or Australia, what then? Then, you may break up because of distance or just life and you’ve wasted all this time you could’ve been together.” Leif doesn’t want to be mean but, to him, why would you choose to be apart from the person you love?

“…fuck.” Even mutters because he’s right. He can’t do this anymore, has to get Isak back.

On the twenty third day, he starts up a plan to win his boy back. He figures the first thing he could do is just call him, then he could mail him something like a love letter or drawing. If neither of those things get him anywhere, he’ll reach out to Magnus, Eskild, and the rest of the gang back in Oslo. First he just has to be brave enough to start.

On the twenty fifth day he calls and gets no response. He’s too scared to leave a message and hopes Isak will call him back. He doesn’t.

On the thirty first day, he’s mailing Isak a drawing with an attached message. On his way back, he gets a call from Eskild, hoping for some good news.

“Hey Even, how are you?” He’s clearly up to something but he’s a close connection to Isak so he’ll go with it.

“I’m okay, you?”

“Splendid. Just calling to see why you’re back with Isak. It’s exhausting and everyone is waiting.” He groans as if this is painful for HIM.

“I’m working on it.”   
“And by that you mean…?”

“I called but got no response so I’m mailing him a message.”

“And if that doesn’t work? You need a plan C that involves SEEING HIM!” Eskild hated that he went from one night stand to one night stand while dopes like Even and Isak were soul mates. 

“Then I’ll call you or Jonas or someone. I got this. I want him back and I’ll do anything.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

On the thirty seventh day, he realizes Isak has gotten his drawings and he’s not getting anything back. He gives it up and calls Vilde because if you want something done, you call Vilde.

“Even! If you think I’ll choose you over Isak, you are-“

“Vilde!” He cuts her off before she can go into one of her long winded speeches. “I need your help getting Isak back. I fucked up, I’m an idiot, and you’re great with plans.” 

“Why should you get him back? Why do you deserve to get him back?” He doesn’t realize it but she’s testing him. She just wants to hear for sure that Even won’t do anything like this again. Sometimes Isak was rude to her, but he was her friend and he was the first person she came out to; she had to protect him.

“Because he’s grumpy, stubborn, and he speaks without thinking sometimes.” Vilde nearly cuts him off but Even is talking too quickly. “He’s also understanding, patient, funny, beautiful, brilliant, and the best person I’ve ever met. I could live without him, but I don’t want to, I want him back.”

“Okay, I have an idea.” 

On the fortieth day, he calls his parents to explain why he won’t be home for Easter. 

“Good.” His mum sighs in relief at the news. “Even, you’re crazy about that boy and it’s about time.”

“Thanks mum. I promise, next time I’m home, I’ll be there with you guys.”

“Bring Isak with you.” His dad responds and Even laughs; that’s the plan.

On the forty second day, he gets all of his things together and gathers his courage. He tries to channel the suave persona he had when he first began talking to Isak. When he’d play the “cool guy” to get the attention of what he then referred to as the “cute blonde angel” he saw in the courtyard. He shook his head, that wouldn’t work, Isak knew him too well and would see through it. He’d have to just put it all on the line and hope it’s enough.

He’d been told to arrive an hour after everyone so they could settle and it would see more natural. He stood on the doorstep, collecting himself before finally knocking. He couldn’t help but laugh as Chris greeted him with her over the top acting. He entered the cabin and he was greeted with smiles from everyone in the room except one person.

Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people can get Even's thought process here. I based his perspective off of the "Minute for Minute" scene: thinking Isak is better off without him and sacrificing his own feelings. Next chapter they start working it out :)


	3. Earn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak begin to heal

Isak had excused him immediately and gone up to his and Jonas’s room. Even dropped his bags and looked around the room, trying to get some guidance.

“I’ll go.” Noora said from the kitchen as she was the most neutral party involved. She hadn’t been fully on board with the idea of springing Even on Isak, but she also saw why everyone took part in it. Their breakup, while well intentioned, was just both being sad and lonely when they didn't need to be.

“Get out Noora.” Isak said the second she walked in the room.

“Isak, I’m on your side.” She put her hands up in surrender, coming in any way, and sitting next to him. “I told them you wouldn’t be happy if Even just showed up. That you’d be pissed about people making decisions for you, right?”

“Exactly! Even made the call to break up with me and now he’s making the call that we should get back together!” He was sick of people doing “what’s best for him”, he wanted to make his own choices. Yes, he wanted to get back together with Even, but on his terms. He wanted them to work it out together, not be forced into it by his “friends.”

“Then tell him that Isak. You can’t expect him to know how you feel.” Noora had gotten to know Isak really well in their time as roommates. He'd gone from a mystery to someone she saw as reserved and grumpy to realizing he's a really sweet and sensitive person. She wanted him to be happy and she knew how happy he was with Even. “I don’t have any regrets about William because when I left London, I’d told him so many times why. I did all I could and you’ll feel better about all of this if you did everything you could.”

“Can you tell him to come up?” Noora smiled softly and squeezed his knee before going down for Even. 

“He wants to see you.” Even was ready to run up the stairs, but Noora stopped him. “Make it right Even, I know you love him so make it right.” She warned but directed him to the right room. Love was serious to Noora after all she’d been through and she wasn’t going to let anyone throw it away.

Even couldn’t get to Isak fast enough but stopped short when he got to the room. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and mind before walking in. He lost his breath when Isak looked up at him and forget everything he wanted to say. 

“Hey.” Was all he could manage and he wanted to slap himself. 

“Hi.” Isak stood and before he could stop himself, he pulled Even in for a hug. He knew he looked desperate but, he was; desperate to touch him and be close again. He didn’t know what would happen next but he’d been deprived of Even for so long and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Even pulled him closer, breathing in his scent and kissing the top of his head. It felt like it was too good to be true, Isak should be telling him what an ass he is and saying he hates him not holding him. He felt like he didn’t deserve the affection.

“I’m sorry Issy, I’m so sorry.” He whispered, rubbing Isak’s back slowly. The familiar nickname, that he only like when it came from Even, pulled the younger boy out of his trance and he let go.

“You should be.” He started, emotions getting the better of him but breathed in and out slowly. He didn’t want to fight, and he didn’t want Even to hurt, he wanted to be heard. “You can’t make choices for me Even. You can’t just do what you think is best for me without letting me have a say. It has to be a conversation.” He was strong and stoic in his words as he looked Even right in the eye, not backing down.

“You’re right.” Even couldn’t fight him on it and he didn’t want to. “Isak, I thought I was helping you but I hurt us both and I’m sorry. I won’t do anything like that again, I promise I’ll talk to you. We’ll make decisions together, you can count on me.” Isak wanted to grab Even and kiss him because that would be easy but he wasn’t ready. Plus, there was a small part of him that wanted Even to work for it a bit more.

“I want to say okay and go downstairs holding your hand and telling everyone we’re together again but I need time.” Even nods, he understands. He's not going to push for more than he deserves. “And, if you want, you can share with me and we’ll make Noora room with Jonas.”

“Really?” Even wasn’t going to ask too much of Isak. He’d let him make every call this weekend if that’s what it took.

“Yeah, Jonas snores, and you smell better.” He jokes but his eyes give him away. He wants Even close, he wants to sleep and wake up next to him, he wants to work it all out. Even feels lighter knowing that Isak doesn’t hate him and that he has a shot. They head downstairs and Isak notes that his spot on the couch was still available but Jonas had moved, leaving room for Even to sit next to him.

“So, you two are okay?” Eva spoke the question no one else was brave enough to ask.

“We’re chill.” Isak shrugged and looked over at Even who smiled softly back at him. It was easy with Even, it felt right to be around him. It would be the most natural thing to take his hand and kiss him but they need to talk more. 

“Chill like you’re dating again or-“

“Chill, like it’s their business.” Sana interrupted her friend, shaking her head sternly. Isak nodded at her as a gesture of thanks and the topic changed. It was hard to keep a single conversation with a large group and even harder for Even when Isak was so close. He kept watching him as discretely as he could but he wouldn’t have cared if he got caught. He watched the way his eyes would light up when he was telling a story or laughing. Just being next to the boy he loved so much again was all he’d wanted out of this weekend. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Noora called from the kitchen breaking him out of his spell. 

“You’re pretty hungry, aren’t you?” Eva whispered to Even with a wink and he blushed, actually blushed like a school boy. “I’m rooting for you.” She added, squeezing his knee before walking into the dining room.

“Finally!” Magnus moaned happily as he sat down. Isak walked right by Even’s side, taking a seat between him and Jonas. Everyone dug right in, three different conversations forming at once.

“After dinner, we should break out the Ouija board again!” Chris suggested, a mischievous grin on her face.

“You guys have a Ouija board here? That’s sick, let’s do it.” Jonas grinned, and Chris leaned in to high five him.

“It works too!” Vilde announced cheerfully. “Last year it said William was thinking of someone in the cabin: Noora.” Noora rolled her eyes. “That Jonas still liked Eva.” Jonas and Eva locked eyes and laughed. “What? He did! It also said that Isak was gay.”

“What? Why did you even ask it that?” Isak cried incredulously, as a smirk formed on Even’s face. 

“Yeah, it said you were gay and that’s why you were with Sara.” Eva explained further, getting a bit of pleasure as Isak blushed. “I wouldn’t mind trying it again but everyone watch Sana and Chris. They fucked with us last year and I can’t deal with that again.”

“I’m sitting this out, I don’t mess with demons.” Mahdi shook his head, the idea freaking him out. 

“They’re not demons, they’re ghosts and spirits. They’re not evil.” Vilde insisted.

“Not doing it.” He asserted, Noora and Sana agreeing with him.

“Fine. Magnus, Isak, Even?” She looked to each one with wide hopeful eyes.

“Sure.” Magnus agreed with a mouthful of food, earning groans from the table.

“I’ll do it.” Isak shrugged, he was curious and clearly the board knew what was up.

“Why not?” Even looked from Vilde to Isak, smirk still on his face. “It clearly knows what it’s saying.”

“Shut up.” Isak blushed, looking away from Even and focusing on his food. Noora watched the exchange with an excited grin. She couldn't wait to text Eskild that his favorite teenage couple would be back on before the weekend was over. 

As promised, the majority of the group sat together with the board out. Noora, Mahdi, and Sana went to the other room to discuss “non-demonic things” as Mahdi put it.

“What do we ask first?” Isak questioned, looking around the group.

“I got one! I already know the answer so it’ll prove if it works.” Magnus took a deep breath before asking, “Spirits, am I the hottest guy in-“

“No!” Jonas hit his shoulder against Magnus’ and rolled his eyes. “Don’t waste their time, that’ll piss them off.”

“I got one.” Eva stepped in and bit her lip before she asked, “Will we still be friends after school?” The room went silent as the board spelled out “Uncertain.”

“What does that mean?” Vilde asked, upset by the response, her eyes mostly stuck on Eva. 

“That it’s up to us to make sure it happens.” Isak reached over and squeezed her knee to soothe her. She smiled daintily and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“My turn!” Her sweet smile turned playful as she looked at Even before asking, “Will I be a guest at Even and Isak’s wedding?” Isak wanted to get angry but it did intrigue him. Even looked at Isak but he didn’t look back despite Even’s words from over a year ago playing in his head.

“We’re so getting married!” 

The board moved, Isak still unable to look at Even as the answer came out: Yes. 

“Can’t wait!’ She clapped her hands together and grinned broadly at the pair.

“This is weird, and I miss…Sana.” Isak stood, the thought of getting married to Even would’ve overwhelmed him when they were dating. Now, he felt like he could cry and laugh all at once. “Let’s play never have I ever or something.”

“Yeah. Mahdi is right about this, it’s dangerous.” Even agreed, not wanting Isak to feel pressured. “I’ve heard some people getting like possessed.” 

“Sure.” Jonas nodded slowly, wanting to mess with the board more but he also didn’t want to deal with angry Isak. “We’ll use it when he goes to bed.” He whispers to Vilde, Chris, Magnus, and Eva. They gathered the rest of the group and everyone (minus Noora and Sana) got themselves a drink.

“Not never have I ever though.” Noora crinkled her nose as she heard the suggestion. "It's only fun for people who drink." 

“Well what else can we play?”

“Spin the bottle!” Magnus exclaimed, looking at all the girls.

“Magnus, if you want to make out with someone, we can share rooms.” Jonas nudged him in the ribs and kissed his cheek. Magnus shoved him away in response and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Truth or dare?” Vilde suggested with a shrug.

“What are we in grade 8?” Isak snorted earning a dirty look from Vilde and Eva.

“Said the boy who wanted to play never have I ever.” Eva shot back and smiled sweetly at Vilde. “Truth or dare sounds fun.”

“Works for me as long as someone dares me to kiss Magnus.” Jonas joked, winking at the boy in question who flipped him off. They gathered on the couches and chairs, everyone with their drinks in hand.

“Okay Noora, truth or dare.” Sana started, smirking at the blonde. 

“Truth.” Noora rolled her eyes, not into this game either, but if it kept everyone off the Ouija board, it was fine by her.

“Who is your favourite roommate?” 

“Eskild.” She said without thought and then looked to Isak with a playful cringe. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, Eskild is my favourite too.” He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

The game went on well, simple truths and playful dares (Eva prank calling (boy) Chris and saying she was pregnant only to start laughing halfway through) until Magnus turned to Vilde and she chose dare.

“Kiss the best looking person in the room.” Everyone rolled their eyes, assuming he was referring to himself but Vilde knew what he was doing. A few weeks ago, she’d had a bit too much wine, drunk texted him, and confessed to him that she liked girls, one girl in particular: Eva. Since then, Magnus had encouraged her to go for it. He’d long since gotten over their breakup and he wanted her to be happy.

“Okay.” She was playing it cool but she felt nauseous as she walked over to Eva who stared up at her with a mix of confusion, amusement, and (to Vilde’s delight) interest. She kept it simple, pecking her on the lips but then on the cheek, letting it linger. Eva flushed, taking Vilde’s hands and smiling sweetly. Their eyes stayed glued to each other and everyone in the room felt like they were infringing on a private moment. Noora, Sana, and Chris looked to each other happily, they'd all seen this coming and they were elated for their friends.

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Sana said, and everyone followed except the two girls falling in love; they needed some space now. Even watched them with a fond smile before heading up behind Isak.

“Sorry about before with the Ouija board.” He said once the door shut and Isak chuckled.

“Not your fault my friends have no chill.” Even breathed a sigh of relief that the topic of marriage hadn’t freaked him out too much. “We should talk though.”

“Yeah.” They sat in the middle of their bed, cross-legged and looking at each other. 

“I missed you.” Isak started as he took in Even’s face. His eyes, his smile, his hair, his body, his scent, he’d missed everything so much. “Even, do you think you’re an inconvenience to me?”

“What?” Even cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. 

“Even, this wasn’t the first time in our relationship that you ended things for my own good and it’s not the first time I let you. The one time I didn’t let you, you said you’d hurt me and I’d hate you. Do you think you’re a burden to me?” He explained and Even couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. “Even.”

“Before I decided to say we should go on break, I put myself in your shoes. You finally come out and you get stuck with a bipolar mess as your first boyfriend. Then it’s time to choose a career or school and you’re stuck with him. You’ve been so good with me and to me but I didn’t want you choosing your future based on me.” 

“Even, I wasn’t going to do that. All I wanted to do was consider you because I love you and I want you in my future.” Isak took Even’s face in his hands to get him to look at him. “If we ever do break up, it should be over something real not you pushing me away because you think I can do better. Please, please stop pushing me away.” 

“Okay.” Even rested his forehead against Isak’s and smiled. “You should be happy though.” 

“I’m happy with you, I was pretty damn unhappy the last 6 weeks.” He slowly rubbed his nose against Even’s to show him some affection. It was hard to be upset with Even when he was so upset with himself. “And you’re not some bipolar mess. I’ve never seen you that way, and I never will.” Even's eyes shut, melting under Isak’s soft and loving voice. “Now stop talking about my boyfriend that way, because I’ll have to fight you.”

“Boyfriend?” Even had intended to sound like he was teasing but his heart was soaring and he was too damn happy to joke. Isak was already calling him his boyfriend again and saying he loved him. This was better than he’d dreamed.

“It was a break, yeah? Not a breakup. You’ve been my boyfriend this whole time but you’ve been really inattentive. How are you going to make it up to me?” Isak released Even’s face and laid down, playfully raising his eyebrows.

“Mm, gonna have to woo you like the first time.” Even laid on his side, propping himself up with his elbow so he was leaning over him. “Know where we can find a pool around here?”

“No luck. Tell me one of your stories.” Isak grinned, just wanting to hear Even talk. “It’s been a while since I heard an Even Bech Næsheim story.” Even hummed and thought for a moment.

“Oh, I never told you about the time I got into a fight with Emma.”

“Shut up, you did not.” Isak rolled his eyes. “That’s more unbelievable than Sonja’s aluminum leg.”

“I did! I was defending your honour.” Even ruffed Isak’s hair and sat up, leaning against the headboard. “That party where you saw me kissing Sonja, it was there. She came up to us and said you had been there and left. She told us all about how she told you to come out of the closet and she started saying how you tried to ruin my relationship with Sonja and I just got so mad. I told her she had no right to tell you how to come out and you didn’t mean to hurt her and she pulled that “this is boring” crap and left.” 

“Seriously?” Even couldn’t help but smile wide at the way Isak was looking at him, it was identical to the time he told him he saw him the first day of school.

“Yeah and then Sonja got mad at me for yelling at her and asked why I was sticking up for you. That’s when I broke up with her for good.” Even explained, running a hand through Isak’s hair letting his fingers comb through the golden curls.

“That was a good story.” Even chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We should sleep, I’m exhausted.” Even nodded. Once they settled under the covers, Even debated if he should hold Isak. Sure, they were in a good place but something still felt unfinished between them.

“Night Even.” Isak murmured, laying on his side.

“Night Isak.” Even whispered, laying opposite him. Isak’s eyes scanned his face before leaning in and tentatively, briefly kissing him. “I was wondering when you’d do that…kiss me.”

“Just need time.” He whispered, shy and embarrassed. Kissing was Isak’s favourite thing to do with Even and until he felt secure in their relationship again, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Touching, cuddling, laughing were fine, more than fine, but kissing (and anything more) needed more time.

“Okay, you take all the time you need.” Isak took a deep breath and quickly kissed Even again. “What was that for?”

“You earned it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't know why, I just feel like Mahdi wouldn't be down to do the Ouija board
> 
> 2\. I hope people like the little Eva/Vilde bits ever since Julie said she couldn't confirm or deny if Vilde was a lesbian, I've been on the Eva/Vilde train
> 
> 3\. It might seem like Isak forgives early but: 1. He has no chill for his boy and 2. I have no chill either. Plus, Isak sees Even that putting their relationship on hold says more about how Even sees himself than how he sees Isak.


	4. The King of Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this fic/series! Hope everyone enjoyed it!

Isak woke up before the sun had even risen because Even had. They’d slept in the same bed so often that their body clocks were still in sync despite the separation. Isak also knew how important it was for Even to get sleep so he’d instinctively wake up when something wasn’t right with the older boy. 

“You okay?” He whispered to the older boy who was staring up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just can’t shut my brain off.” He faced Isak and gave him a sad smile. “You go to sleep though.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Isak knew he’d never be able to sleep if he didn’t try to help Even right now. It sounds strange but during their separation, he’d have nights where he couldn’t sleep at all and he knew it was because off at school, Even was wide awake too. He couldn’t prove it but he knew their dynamic well enough to bet on it.

“You, us.” He shrugged and let out a deep sigh. “Why aren’t you mad at me? I feel like you’re being so forgiving and I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like in a day or two, you’ll tell me you hate me because you should.” 

“I was mad at you, if you’d come to me weeks ago, I’d be shouting, trust me.” Isak brushed back some of Even’s hair and laughed softly. He took Even’s words very seriously but he threw in humour so the older boy wouldn’t get into too dark of a place. “I was sad, then furious, and then I accepted it but the acceptance was me seeing it had nothing to do with me. You didn’t end things because of something I did or who I am, you did it because you believe you’re not good enough for me.” Even looked down and frowned, Isak kissed his cheek. “I could never hate you and I’m not going to be mean to you, that wouldn’t do us any good.”

“You’re always so nice.” Even was smiling but it wasn’t his signature Even smile so Isak knew the words weren’t quite sinking it.

“Because you're hot." That got more of a smile but Isak still wasn’t satisfied. He leaned in and kissed him, really kissed him for the first time in months. Even sighed into his mouth and smiled against his lips (success). Isak felt like he was waking up all over again as their lips moved. With each kiss he felt himself falling deeper but he wasn’t scared, Even had him.

“I love you.” Even murmured, their lips still brushing. He pecked his lips a few times before pulling away so he could speak. Isak whined, wanting more kisses, and wrapped his arms around Even’s middle. “I’m not going to do anything like that again, I promise. I can’t promise we’ll be perfect but I can promise that I won’t sabotage us again.”

“I believe you. Now keep kissing me.” They weren’t completely healed that would take time but Isak’s love for Even outweighed his reluctance to forgive. From day one their relationship had it’s risks (was Isak ready to come out, would Even leave Sonja, could Isak handle having a boyfriend with bipolar disorder, etc.) but every time they chose each other and even now, he still wanted to choose Even. As long as he felt that being with Even was like coming home, he’d choose him.

They stayed in their blissful world of kisses for nearly two hours until a loud, insistent knocking broke them apart.

“No.” Isak whined but Even hushed him with another kiss.

“Shh, if we’re quiet they’ll think we’re asleep and go away.” He whispered against his lips and Isak responded by playfully sliding his finger to Even’s lips.

“Isak!” Vilde called from the other side and he groaned.

“She will not go away.” He reluctantly got up and answered her insistent knocking. “Yes?” 

“Hi Even!” She practically skipped into their room and sat at the edge of their bed. Even waved and sat up so he could give her his focus. He was too happy to be annoyed with anything right now. “Eva and I were up nearly all night!”

“Vilde, I’m happy for you but I don’t want to hear the details.” Isak grimaced and held his hand up.

“I’m not giving you any.” She rolled her eyes and looked back at Even. “Honestly Even, how do you handle the moods?” Even smiled from ear to ear and winked at Isak who rolled his eyes. “We didn’t do anything like that anyway but we’re going to try being a couple. When we get back, we’re going on a real date.” Isak took her in: her smile was so wide it was infectious, her eyes were sparkling she was glowing. She had never looked more beautiful.

“That’s great Vilde, I’m happy for you.” He smiled and sat next to her. She looked back at him and for the second time since he'd met her, he saw himself. 

“When we get settled as Nissen’s hottest lesbian couple, we can double date.” She suggested with a bubbly laugh. “Oh, if you’re back together that is. I don’t want to push.” Except she did.

“Sounds good to me.” Even winked at Isak who was too happy to pretend he didn’t like the idea.

“Oh good. Noora is starting breakfast soon and-

“Even, want to help me?” Noora, who’d heard the good news from Eva, poked her head in.

“Uh, sure.” What Even really wanted was to spend the entire day in bed with Isak but he couldn’t bring himself to be rude. The two girls made their way downstairs and Isak looked to Even with a small pout. “We’ll sneak back up after breakfast, I promise.” 

“Fine.” He shifted closer and tilted his head upward, requesting a kiss. Even happily obliged and within moments, he didn’t care too much about being rude and was about to go lock their door.

“Hey! Evak is back!” Magnus’s voice broke them apart.

“Breakfast.” They both muttered and walked past him to get down to the kitchen.

Everyone was riding on a high during breakfast (Jonas’ was also physical from a wake and bake) due to the reunion of “Evak” and the start of “Evilde.” The conversation and mimosas were flowing, and time was going too quickly. As much as Isak loved his friends, he wanted more alone time with Even so he was thinking about how to get away without drawing too much attention to it.

“You know, I have a bit of a headache, I’m gonna head up.” Isak stated, standing and walking up trying to make it look like he didn’t care if Even followed him.

“Oh I better make sure he’s okay.” He heard the older boy say and smirked, grateful his back was turned.

“Holy fuck, you two are shit liars.” Damn, Mahdi had caught them. 

“Hey, hey, we are the masters of lying.” Even defended but he knew it was a lost cause. He didn’t really care though, he was heading up with Isak no matter what they said.

“Isak is.” Eva joked, throwing a roll of bread at the back of Isak’s head. 

“Oi, you can’t throw things at me when I have a headache.” Isak turned and put his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah, I can because you don’t.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Let them go, they’re in love.” Vilde said dreamily, still on cloud nine. Isak shot her a wink and the boys escaped upstairs.

“You realize you’re cleaning their plates, yeah?” Sana informed Vilde who frowned and looked to Eva for support.

“No, I’m sorry, but it’s all you.” She rubbed the blonde’s leg softly and shook her head.

Two hours and a few rounds of reunion sex later, Even and Isak were laying on their bed, snuggled up in a comfortable silence. Even’s hand was slowly grazing over Isak’s back as Isak rested his head on his chest, nuzzling it every so often.

“So, what happens when we leave here?” Isak murmured, staring up at his boyfriend curiously.

“What do you mean?” Even furrowed his brow and stilled his hand. “I finish my year, you do the same, we stay a a couple, and we take it one day at a time.”

“Even, I know where I’m going to school.” He bit his lip, excited but scared to share the news. Even’s unassuming smile made his nerves worse but the reaction he got would show if Even was serious about his promise earlier. This moment would prove that they really were ready to go on as a couple. “University of Edinburg." 

“In London?” Isak nodded, tensing up, but Even kissed his forehead. He wasn't thrilled at Isak being so far but he meant what he'd said, they'd take it one day at a time. He wasn't going to give up on them. “I’m proud of you. You’re gonna do so good, baby.” 

“Are we still okay?” 

“We’re more than okay.” Even nodded, nuzzling Isak’s nose. “We’ll take every day as it comes and do everything we can. I’m not letting you go again, not unless you want me to.”

“Never wanted you to in the first place.” Isak relaxed, shifting closer into Even’s side. “Plus, the spirits said we’re getting married so, I’m not worried.”

“The spirits do seem to know a lot about you specifically.” Even laughed, rolling so he was hovering over Isak who raised his eyebrows. “We should ask them a few more questions like where do we end up living, do we get a dog, does my first feature length film ‘The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater’ go international?” Isak rolled his eyes and pinched Even’s sides. “Does Isak ever stop abusing me?”

“Ugh, get off of me.” Isak tried to roll out from under him but Even flattened himself out to prevent that. “I’m gonna ask the spirits if you ever stop being annoying.” 

“I’m gonna ask them if you ever stop lying to yourself about how funny I am.” Even kissed under Isak's ear and playfully bit the skin. Isak hated the way he gasped and how it turned him on, no longer struggling to get Even off. "I win." The older boy whispered when he noticed the way his boyfriend's skin flushed.

“Fine, you win but we’ll never get to ask the spirits anything if you suffocate me.” Even feigned offense and moved so he was laying next to Isak. “Thank you.” Even was now smiling though, fondly and lovingly as he looked over Isak. “What?”

“Well I was thinking about how you used to be so much nicer to me when we first met because you were shy and cute and in the closet.” Even began and Isak nearly pushed him off the bed. “But then I started thinking about how far you’ve come. You’re confident now, you’re amazing. I can’t stop thinking about how much you’ve grown and I have to give you that look you say makes you blush.

“Even.” Isak breathed, and he was blushing. Their eyes were locked in on each other now and as intense as the stare was, neither could look away. 

“You’re the most beautiful person, you know that? You know what I used to call you in my head before I knew your name?” Isak shook his head, and Even wrapped his arms around his waist to bring him as close as he could. “The cute blonde angel." Isak snorted and Even hushed him, kissing his cheek. "I tried to be cool and smooth to get your attention. I stole all the tissues from that bathroom, pretended I left my ID at home, and made you break into a house and somehow that worked. I’m just really happy that somehow it worked and you love me.” In the middle of this speech, Isak had started crying, the last 24 hours hitting him at once. Even leaned in to kiss him passionately because he had no more words and he had to kiss his boy. Isak could barely breathe, overwhelmed and drowning in the immensity of Even’s love. Even pulled away when he realized he wasn’t getting much of a response and hugged the younger boy close, kissing his hairline and murmuring sweet nothings.

“We should break up more often.” Even paused and pulled away to see Isak was smirking now. He poked the his sides hard but he was laughing too hard to care. “What? That’s the most romantic shit you’ve ever said to me.” 

“You like romantic shit?” Even teased, knowing full well how Isak melted at romance.

“Yeah, can’t get enough. Flowers, chocolates, big speeches and gestures, and if you gave me a mixtape, I’d just collapse” Even laughed and began mentally preparing a playlist to send Isak next time they’re apart. 

“Got some romance for me?” 

“Hell yeah, I’m the king of romance.” Isak declared and sat up as if he was preparing the most incredible declaration of love uttered by anyone. “Even, I used to call you that really hot tall guy in my mind and then you actually started talking to me but everything you did was really strange." Even rolled his eyes and muttered 'some romance'. "Yet, I found you to be the most charming person ever, and I couldn’t even look you in the eye. Then, everything went to tell for a bit, and I saw you were a human being and not some fairy tale, and I fell in love with you because of that. I love all of you and even if we’re not together in one or five years, know that I’ll never regret a single moment I spent with you.” 

“Fuck, you are the king of romance.” Even murmured, pulling Isak down for a kiss unable to speak anymore.

They stayed holed up in their until dinner time approached and their need for food superseded their need to be tucked away from the outside world.

“Well, well, look who’s finally decided we’re good enough!” Mahdi joked as he alerted everyone to their presence.

“Look at Even’s neck.” Ville whisper-giggled to Eva who smirked, playing with her hair. Isak’s thing for marking up Even’s neck was back in full force, wanting anyone who saw them apart to know the older boy was taken. 

“You’re not but we’re starving.” Isak smirked and waited for Even to take a seat on the couch before sitting on his lap. One blissful dinner and plenty of drinks later, they had gathered in the common room and were choosing a game to play. Isak was buried into Even’s side, not caring what they did as long as he could stay like this.

“Glad you’re here.” He whispered into Even’s ear. Even shivered as the tender words registered and he tightened his hold on Isak’s waist.

“Glad I’m here too.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and tried to focus on the debate of what the group would do next. Eventually they settled on alternating between a few drinking games. Once everyone was sufficiently drunk, Jonas brought out his guitar.

“Jonas, play Isak’s song.” Eva teased, her legs on Vilde’s lap. Isak groaned and shook his head, burying his face into Even’s shoulder.

“What’s his song?” Even was excited as he stared at Jonas, knowing he could handle it if Isak was truly upset. Jonas smirked and began playing “I’m Yours” earning laughs and cheers from the group. “Aw babe.” Even cooed, nosing Isak’s temple.

“Shut up, it’s cute, I don’t know.” He was blushing now, too drunk to tease back. 

“It is cute, you’re cute.” He murmured and Isak wasn’t so embarrassed anymore. He began softly singing the lyrics into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Okay, okay, let’s do something else! The romantic shit is getting old.” Chris called out. “Let’s play Fuck, Marry, Kill!” 

“Fine, but, no one is allowed to have their current partner as an option because these four will make it weird.” Sana rolled her eyes and pointed at Even, Isak, Eva, and Vilde.

“Fair.” Jonas agreed on behalf of the couples who just rolled their eyes.

“Okay, first off Chris. Isak, Jonas, and me.” Magnus grinned and winked over at her and she surveyed her choices.

“Fuck Isak, just to get it out of my system, marry Jonas because he’s always got weed, and kill you.” She decided, earning a groan from Isak, a high five from Jonas, and an indignant squak from Magnus.

“Noora.” Chris turned to her friend and thought of who to give her. “Sana, Even, and Mahdi.”

“I’d marry Sana so we can get away from all of you.” Sana smiled, laughing at the prospect. “I’d kill Even because Isak would never forgive me and even worse, neither would Eskild.” 

“Team Evak!” Isak cheered from his place drunkenly.

“And I’d fuck Mahdi.” She admitted reluctantly and Mahdi had no sly comeback because he was amazed to hear those words come her mouth.

“You broke him Noora, he’s dead.” Jonas joked, patting Mahdi on the back playfully. 

“RIP Mahdi, cause of death, Noora admitting she’d bang him.” Magnus got a punch in the arm from both Noora and Mahdi for that so he sunk in his chair.

“Okay Even.” Noora turned to him and thought about how much she wanted to make Isak squirm. “Magnus, Jonas, and Vilde.”

“I’d marry Vilde, she’s reliable.” Ville smiled brightly, the wine and Eva making her giddy. “Kill Jonas because there’s no way I can marry or fuck Isak’s best friend.” Jonas nodded in agreement while Isak pouted not liking any of this. “And fuck Magnus because he’ll be really upset if he gets killed again.” Magnus leaned over and hugged Even, not caring that Isak was still attached to him.

“Isak.” Even turned to his boyfriend and laughed at his shocked face. “You gotta play. So your choices are Mahdi, Eva, and Eskild.” 

“Fine.” He sat up and debated his options. “I’d kill Eskild because Noora will tell him any other choice and I’ll never live it down. I’d marry Eva because there’s no obligation to do anything and we can cheat on each other.” Eva winked at him and he returned the gesture. “And fuck Mahdi because out of the three I’d enjoy it the most.”

“Not as good as Noora.” Mahdi muttured.

They played until everyone had a round and then it devolved into ridiculous late night and drunken conversations. One by one (or in some cases two by two) everyone went to bed, Even carrying Isak up the stairs.

“You’re very strong.” Isak murmured nearly asleep. Even hadn’t had as much to drink, he genuinely tried not to overdo it anymore because of his meds, so he was in perfect shape to care for Isak.

“Thanks babe.” He set Isak down on the bed and removed his sweat pants ignoring the hum from his boyfriend. He definitley wanted to make love to Isak for hours on end but it didn’t feel right when he was barely tipsy and the younger boy was in this state. Instead, he spooned Isak and kissed the back of his neck, controlling himself.

“Even, wanna go back with you.” Isak murmured, turning over so they were face to face.

“What?” He moved his head to the side in confusion. “We’re all leaving together.” 

“Not here, like go to school with you. I’m already accepted in university, I can miss some classes. Can I spend a few days at school with you?” Isak’s face was hopeful and sweet, the way he looked when Even first met him; hopeful and yearning to spend as much time together as they could. 

“Of course. I can miss some classes too.” He raised his eyebrows slyly. 

“No, you go to class. I’ll wait for you in your bed.” He winked and nuzzled Even’s nose.

“You just want a few days where you can sleep, have sex with me, and nothing else.” Isak shrugged and smirked playfully.

“Is that an issue for you?”

“No, not at all.” He leaned in and kissed Isak, teasingly running his tongue along his lower lip. He pulled away before it could get too heated, chuckling as Isak whined. “Sorry babe, you’ve had too much to drink. Save it for the dorm.” Isak was too tired to fight back and cuddled into Even’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

“Gotta tell your mom we’re back together so I can get my money again.” He whispered, eyes opening and trying to hold back his drunken giggles.

“I think you’re due for a raise.” 

In this minute, Isak and Even are stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for more angst but I love fluff and Evak too much to put them through prolonged pain. Also for those curious, I chose Isak's school because it was one of the top science/biology universities in the world (he's clearly very smart and cares a lot about school) and I wanted it to be somewhere actually far so Even would really be tested on his promise.
> 
> I'm done with this series but I have plans for more Skam fic, the next one I write will be a oneshot about Vilde.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone like me who cares about dates: Evak broke up on March 4th and Mountain Weekend 2017 begins on April 14th. I did it like this because in 2016, the girls went up to the cabin for Easter and Easter this year is April 16th.  
> Next chapter will be Even's POV of days 1-42 which will explain their breakup more because Isak is being an unreliable narrator right now


End file.
